TO THE BALLGAME WE GO
by pealee
Summary: Will Martin ever get Samantha to a Nicks game? I tried to write a SM fic but it kinda took a turn towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I wish

This is only my second fanfic. I was never good at English but I do my best. If anyone would like to help me out by proofreading any of my future fics please let me know.

This fic takes place right after Manhunt but before Endgame.

TO THE BALLGAME WE GO

"Hey Samantha you want to get some dinner then maybe catch a late movie?" Martin asked Samantha as they both were finishing up paper work from a case they just closed.

"Oh Martin I don't know. I'm pretty tired; I think I'll just head home."

"Right." Martin answered. He was putting on his jacket to get ready and leave when Samantha said "I'm sorry Martin, I just want to get some sleep tonight."

"Sure whatever." And Martin turned around and walked out of the office leaving Samantha alone and watching him leave.

The next morning

"Did you get that sleep you wanted?" Martin asked Samantha as they sat down at the large conference table in the office.

"Yea I did". She lied. Samantha was awake all night wondering about her relationship with Martin. She wasn't sure what was going on or how much longer it was going to last.

"Good". Martin replied. "I wouldn't want to keep you up at night."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Samantha asked very defensive and with a bit of anger and hurt in her voice.

"Nothing it means." Martin was cut off when Jack, Vivian and Danny joined them at the table.

"Alright everyone it's already 9:00 and we have no case. I could get used to this. I entrust in all of you that you will find something productive to do." Jack told the group.

Everyone returned to their desks and began to rummage through paperwork and case files that had began to pile up on their desks.

Samantha just sat at her desk staring at a dark computer screen. Every so often Samantha would steal a look at Martin. She knew what Martin was referring to in their earlier conversation. She knew he was having trouble keeping their relationship a secret. But she wasn't sure what to do. She tried to explain it to him the other morning when they were reading the newspaper on her front steps. But as usual they got in a fight and he ran off. They haven't talked about it since.

It was after lunch and everyone seemed preoccupied with their own work so Samantha took the opportunity to approach Martin.

"Hey. What you working on?"

"Nothing much." And Martin turned away from Samantha.

"I just came over to apologize for last night. How can I make it up to you?"

"Will you do anything I ask?" Martin said with a teasing grin on his face.

Samantha smiled back and nodded her head.

"Go with me to the Nicks game."

Samantha's heart stopped. She was still not ready to make their relationship public.

Martin knew she was going to shoot him down again but instead of arguing with her he took this problem into his own hands.

"Samantha, can I prove to you that no one will care if we go see a Nicks game?" He didn't give her time to respond.

Martin jumped up on top of the round conference table in the middle of the office.

"Martin what the hell are you doing?" Jack asked but didn't get an answer.

"Attention everyone, attention." Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and looked at Agent Fitzgerald.

"Martin please don't do this." Samantha pleaded with Martin.

He just grinned back at her. _God I'm going to pay for this. It's all or nothing._ Martin thought to himself.

"Ok does anyone in this office care if I take Agent Spade to the Nicks game tonight?" The entire office was silent.

Danny and Vivian smiled to themselves. Jack looked at Samantha who was staring in disbelief at Martin.

Martin looked around the room. After a moment and no one had objected Martin said "See Samantha I told you no one cares."

In her disbelief Samantha left the office. Martin jumped off the table and followed her.

"Samantha would you wait up." Samantha kept walking fast. She didn't acknowledge Martin until they were out of the building. Once outside Samantha sharply turned around to face Martin.

"How dare you humiliate me in front of the entire office?" "I asked you to do one thing and that was not to tell anyone and you couldn't do that. And don't try to play dumb you know what I'm talking about."

"I guess I don't why don't you explain it to me."

"How do you think it looks?"

"What?"

"Agent Spade sleeps with her married boss then sleeps with her co worker who just happens to be the director's son."

"Damn it Samantha will you ever get over Jack?"

"What?"

"It's always about you and Jack, your affair with him." "Well what about me where the hell do I fit in Samantha?"

With tears in her eyes she answered "I don't know."

"Well if you don't know Samantha neither do I."

Martin started to walk back into the office building.

"I never meant to hurt you Martin."

'That's the hell of Samantha you did."

FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I wish

I decided to write some more on this story and give Martin and Samantha the happy ending I had intended for the first chapter!

To The Ballgame We Go-Chapter 2

After going back inside, Martin was mortified. He looked no one in the eyes and talked to no one unless he had to. At exactly 5 o'clock Martin left and went home. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving. He drowned his sorrow and humiliation in beer.

At 8:30 a drunk Martin heard knocking on his apartment door. He stumbled to the door and opened it to find Samantha.

"What the hell do you want?"

Samantha was so shocked at his appearance and his tone that she just stood there staring at him.

"I asked you what do you want? Did you come here to embarrass me again and make me look like a fool who's in love with a girl who obviously doesn't love him back?"

"No" Samantha answered. "I was going to tell you that I love you."

"Well I think it's too late. I'm done with you Samantha." And Martin slammed the door in her face.

For several minutes Samantha just stood outside Martin's door replaying what he said to her in her mind. She couldn't believe it. She thought about knocking on his door again but instead fighting the tears she turned around and left.

Inside Martin's apartment he went crazy. He knocked over his coffee table, threw books and magazines. After fifteen minutes of destroying his apartment Martin collapsed on his bed and cried. He couldn't believe he did that to Samantha. His Samantha. But she wasn't his anymore. He ruined it. Ruined the best thing he ever had. Martin fell asleep still in his work clothes. He awoke around 6:30 the next morning. He got up and thanked God it was a Saturday. He would have never made it through the work day with this killer headache.

Across town Samantha was lying in bed wrapped up in blankets and drinking hot tea. She had a horrible headache because she was up all night crying. She decided she deserved what Martin had said to her. All she did was make him feel inadequate and when she really thought about it she could understand why he thought she didn't love him.

All day Saturday and for most of Sunday Martin thought about what he was going to do. Should he call her, go by her apartment, or just forget it ever happened and hope she wouldn't make a big deal about it at the office. Finally around 10 o'clock Martin mustered up all his courage and went to Samantha's apartment. He knocked on her door and waited very nervously for her to answer. Samantha answered the door already in her pajamas.

"What are you doing here Martin?" she asked very calmly.

"I can't stand myself anymore. I hate myself for what I said to you."

"Your apology is accepted. See you tomorrow at work." And Samantha began to close the door.

"Wait please Samantha let me in, there's more I need to tell you. Please just let me say what I need to say to you. And then I'll leave. I promise.

Samantha opened the door allowing him entrance into her apartment. She went over and sat on the couch, Martin sat next to her but not to closely.

"I can't believe I embarrassed you like that Friday."

"Look Martin I don't blame you for what you said I deserved it."

"What are you talking about you do not deserve a boyfriend who goes against your wishes, embarrasses you in front of co works and then talks to you like you are a hardened criminal." Martin said and he couldn't control the tears. Samantha was very surprised she had never seen a man cry before except for Jack. She takes Martin's hand in hers and let him finish what he needed to say.

"You are the most important person in my life. I have never been as happy as I am when I'm with you." "I do understand why you wanted to keep us a secret, I was just being selfish and I know I made things harder for you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." "I'll do whatever it takes to make you trust me again. I know I lost your trust for the way I treated you Friday night and I promise I will never treat you like that again." "You mean more to me then you will ever know." "If we have to continue to hide our relationship I will as long as it takes. As long as I get to come home to you I don't care." "I want you Samantha."

Martin exhaled heavily as if the world was taken off his chest. He finally got to tell Samantha how much he loved and cared for her. Now he just had to wait and see what she would do.

Samantha took Martin's face in her hands and said "I love you too." "I can sit here and tell you how I feel I was being selfish about hiding our relationship. It wasn't fair to either of us." "Martin, I'm ready to go to the highest skyscraper and scream that I love you and only you."

Martin and Samantha cried for a couple of seconds and they laughed at the realization that they were finally a real committed couple. Martin looked deep into Samantha's eyes and he wiped the last tears away and kissed her. At first very tenderly and then after a moment of tender kisses Samantha allowed him full access to her mouth. The kiss immediately turned very passionate. When they finally broke the kiss for air Samantha asked "Martin make love to me please, all night."

Without saying a word Martin picked up Samantha and carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. They made passionate love for the rest of the night.

When Samantha's alarm clock went off at 5:30 in the morning she moaned. She didn't want to leave this state of bliss she was in. She turned the alarm off and rolled over to wake Martin but he wasn't there. She called for him "Martin?"

"Yea Samantha I'm in the kitchen. But don't get out of bed."

"Why?"

"I'm making you breakfast in bed." Martin replied coming in the bedroom with a tray of food.

"Oh Martin you didn't have to do that besides did you really find food in my kitchen?" she said with a smile.

"Well you didn't have much but we got some eggs and toast and one slice of bacon." Martin told her "We'll split the bacon in half."

As Martin began to eat Samantha just stared at Martin. "I'm so happy." Samantha stated. Martin smiled and kissed her. "You make me happy." Martin said after he broke the kiss.

"Martin."

"Yea?"

"With a smile Samantha asked "Will you go to the Knicks game with me tomorrow night?" And Samantha got two front row tickets off her night table.

"I would love to." Martin replied with a smile.

They finished eating, showered and got ready for work.

For the first time Martin and Samantha took the same cab to work and didn't care if anyone noticed or cared.


End file.
